Good Night, Mrs Masen
by Gusanita
Summary: Edward y Bella, una pareja de recién casados, compran una vivienda en el pueblito oscuro de Forks, en Washington. Sin hacer caso a las advertencias, empiezan a vivir en esa lúgubre casa, que antes perteneció a la familia Cullen, cuyo hijo prodigio había muerto hacía veinte años atrás. One-Shot.


**Good night, Mrs. Masen**

**Summary:** Edward y Bella, una pareja de recién casados, compran una vivienda en el pueblito oscuro de Forks, en Washington. Sin hacer caso a las advertencias, empiezan a vivir en esa lúgubre casa, que antes perteneció a la familia Cullen, cuyo hijo prodigio había muerto hacía veinte años atrás.

**Disclaimer: **Sólo la trama me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Anthony era 3 años menor, así que Edward y Bella en este fic tienen 27 años :)

**Isabella Swan**

**1978**

—Amor—una voz aterciopelada me sacó de mi enfrascamiento—, ¿recuerdas que hoy íbamos a ir a ver las casas? Tú sabes que a mí no me gusta vivir con tu padre, Isabella, ¿te has dado cuenta que el revolver convenientemente no está en su ropero en la noche?

Mi sonrisa era grande cuando volteé a ver a mi marido. Mi nuevo, fresco, guapo y asustadizo marido. Sus cabellos castaños revoloteaban con su fleco, que caía perfectamente despeinado frente a sus orbes azules. Su piel blanca estaba perlada a causa del sudor, y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque ésta era chica, pero era una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo.

Vivíamos con mi padre desde hace un mes, y Edward quería cambiarse de casa desde hace un mes. No estábamos aquí porque no teníamos dinero, sino porque mi padre estaba enfermo y necesitaba de cuidados especiales, que yo no le podía viviendo en otro lugar. Ahora estaba mucho mejor, y nos apresuraba sutilmente a cambiar de casa cada que podía, supongo que no le dejábamos dormir. Si me entiendes.

Forks era un pueblo pequeño y oscuro, y tenía unas cuantas casas libres bonitas, diría yo. Pero yo quería un hogar algo solitario, y que tuviera algo que lo diferenciara de lo demás. Edward no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Él era más dado a los cuentos de terror, y siempre tuvo problemas con las leyendas y sus trágicos finales en la escuela. Yo era muy diferente a él. Era mucha más activa y definitivamente no me asustaban las aventuras. Desde que iba a la secundaria le decía "Ratoncito", por su comportamiento dado a esconderse cuando pasa algo malo.

Le rodé los ojos, mirando los tomates mientras los cortaba.

—Edward, no seas un dramático. ¿Quieres por favor sentarte mientras cocino? En lo que hago las enchiladas mi papá no vendrá a dispararte por verme hacer de comer, ¿no lo crees?

Cuando bufó y se cruzó de brazos, reí. _Conveniente._

—Tú no puedes saber eso, además, sabes que a mí no me importa que tu papá me dispare, es el simple hecho de estar aquí… Me siento un intruso.

Su respuesta me hizo pensar, no estaba sorprendida. Bien sabía yo que Edward no era más que un caballero y una persona trabajadora, a la que le gustaba valerse por sí misma. Para él, seguramente era incómodo estar aquí, no importaría cuán deprorable fuera nuestra económica; él haría algo y no viviríamos en la calle o algo así, pero cuando yo le pedí (casi supliqué) quedarnos con mi papá un tiempo, él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Y eso fue más que dulce de su parte.

Finalmente, suspiré.

—Lo sé, Edward. Mira, ¿qué te parece si vamos mañana después del desayuno? Me han dicho que la casa antigua Cullen está en venta, los Brown la dejaron, aún no puedo creerlo, esa casa es hermosa, deberías estar loco para soltarla.

Él asintió, muy poco convecido al tono ecéptico de mi voz.

Los Cullen se habían mudado de Forks hacia más de 15 años, cuando Anthony, el hijo menor de la familia y él más risueño, murió por un misterioso ataque en el sótano de su casa. Esme, la madre de Anthony, no había podido superar su muerte luego de tres años, así que Carlisle, su esposo, decidió que lo mejor era irse de aquí. Cuando elllos se fueron perdí dos cosas: Mi casi segunda familia y a mi mejor amiga, Alice, hermana de Anthony.

Desde ese día la casa había estado abandonada, hasta que los Brown llegaron. Dos meses después empezaron a murmurar que oían voces en la casa, y al final, después de casi un año ahí, se marcharon, dejando la casa Cullen sola, de nuevo. Nadie la pisa desde hace unas buenas semanas.

Por eso ahora quería esa vivienda para mí, sabía que para Esme y Carlisle hubiese sido hermoso que yo me apropietara de su casa, ahora que ellos no podían mantenerla, al menos ahora, que no habían ni siquiera marcado a Forks desde el día de mi boda con Edward, hacía casi dos meses y medio.

Oí unas risitas a mi lado, y con un respingo volteé a mirar a mi esposo, que me miraba divertido.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres quemar la sopa de Charlie, Bella?

Su comentario me sorprendió, y entonces me dí cuenta que era cierto, humo estaba empezando a salir de cacerola. Lo miré mal mientras apagaba la estufa, y volví mi vista hacia la alacena diciendo:

—Será mejor que pongas ya la mesa, Edward, después de todo tú eres el más interesado en nos podamos largar de aquí, ¿no es así?

Suspira, frustrado, y se gira a recoger la vajilla y sale de la cocina sin decir nada. Me sentí culpable en ese momento, pero simplemente no podía controlar la rabia que me daban las ganas de Edward por irse de la casa de Charlie.

**. . . . . . .**

**GNMM**

**. . . . . . .**

Solté un grito de pura satisfacción al ver la hermosa casa Cullen frente a mi. ¡Era simplemente perfecto que Edward y yo pudiésemos comprarla! Los tramites habían durado unos cuantos días, pero ahora por fin estábamos bajando las cajas con cosas del auto para empezar a acomodarlas.

—Es hermosa—comenté, suspirando profundamente al volver a sentir el calor que proporcionaba la chimenea que Edward había encendido. Sonrió, caminando hacia mí y jalándome hacia el sillón de cuero que estaba en la mitad de la sala.

— ¿No te parece esto perfecto?—cuestionó—. Imagínate cuando tengamos hijos, Bells, ellos corriendo por aquí y por allá para buscar regalos en navidad y nosotros sentados aquí, sonriendo y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente. —Suspiró, como si eso fuese la cosa más genial que le pudiese pasar. Sonreí también, estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

Me giré entre sus brazos, para verlo de frente y sonreírle, rápidamente conectando nuestros labios mientras mis manos se dirigían a su cabello. Nuestras bocas luchaban, y ambos no estábamos pensando exactamente en parar, hasta que un estruendo se escuchó desde la cocina.

Nos separamos, mirándonos confundidos.

— ¿Has escuchado eso?—le pregunté. Asintió, y agarrando mi mano comenzamos a caminar hasta la cocina. Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que un plato de vidrio se había caido y que la ventana estaba abierta, las corrientes de aire frías entrando por allí.

Edward cerró rápidamente la ventana y juré que casi le había escuchado decir en voz baja que ya antes la había cerrado, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

—Al parecer los broches de las ventanas no funcionan bien—farfulló como si nada mientras regresábamos a la sala, sus brazos me envolvieron fuertemente en cuanto estuvimos en el sillón—. Mañana que salga de trabajar hiré por unos y los pondré, prometo no llegar tarde para ayudarte a acomodar y limpiar todo, no quiero que lo hagas sola. —me dijo.

Asentí rápidamente a sus palabras, mientras le sonreía y lo volvía a besar.

—Prometo no excederme limpiando—reí—, dejaré algo de limpieza para ti. Cuando llegues, ¿podríamos ir a visitar a Charlie? Sabes que aún no me da confianza el hecho de dejarlo solo…

Asintió rápidamente, sus palabras silenciándome.

—No te preocupes por eso, amor—dijo—. Sabes que podemos ir a ver a Charlie cada vez que quieras, no lo impediré, no soy tan malo, ¿sabes?—preguntó dolido.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y le sonreí. Edward había estado un poco quejumbroso con lo de cambiarnos de casa lo más pronto posible, y yo la mayoría del tiempo le decía exasperada que no, creo que mi mal comportamiento se había quedado grabado como fuego en su mente o algo así.

—No estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mal, Edward. —expliqué, él asintió y no volvimos a hablar de eso en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward se marchó a trabajar, decidí que lo mejor era ponerme manos a la obra con la limpieza de la casa, que, por cierto, estaba llena de polvo.

Comencé con la cocina, ya que no quería tener un lugar de trabajo sucio en cuanto hiciera la cena. El viejo refrigerador _(N/A: Tuve que investigar con mis papás eso, jajaja, creía que en esos años no existían)_ que se encontraba en una esquina estaba desconectado, e hice una mueca de asco al abrirlo ya que me llegó el olor de que hacía tiempo que no lo habían usado. La estufa estaba más o menos bien, servía de las maravillas.

Cuando terminé de limpiar las alacenas y la encimera de la cocina continúe con las primeras habitaciones. En cuanto abrí la puerta, un sentimiento de nostalgia me embargó. Esa era la habitación de Alice. En la parte más alta, justo arriba de la gigante ventana, estaba escrito con color negro "Alice Cullen" y un corazón a un lado, después de tanto tiempo esa cosa que habíamos hecho en un momento de aburrimiento no se había borrado.

Comencé a limpiar los muebles de madera y la cama que se encontraban allí, cuando terminé continué con todos los demás cuartos, hasta que me topé con el de Anthony Cullen.

El cuarto no había cambiado para nada, aunque las ventanas estaba desgarradas y sucias de polvo, y la cama que antes había usado un pequeño niño de cinco años estaba perfectamente tendida. Me recorrió un escalofrio por la espalda.

_Aléjate de aquí, Isabella._

Salté de la impresión antes de salir corriendo del cuarto al escuchar una voz cantar eso en mi mente. Negué varias veces, me estaba muriendo de miedo. _Estás loca, Bella, _me dije, _la mudanza realmente te está afectando._

Me asentí a mi misma y seguí limpiando, salí de la casa a admirar los alrededores, me gustaba que estuviera casi en medio del bosque, los vecinos más cercanos que teníamos estaban diez minutos caminando.

Cuando comencé a caminar, me encontré con un camino lleno de árboles, cerca de mi casa. No recordaba haberlo visto cuando era pequeña, pero lo seguí, y fue entonces cuando lo reconocí.

Era el lugar en el que Alice y yo habíamos jugado el mismo día en que Anthony murió.

_**FlashBack, situado 21 años antes.**_

—_Alice—llamé susurrando a mi mejor amiga—, ¿estás segura de que este es el camino para mi casa? Esme dice que no debemos alejarnos mucho…—comenté insegura. Mi amiga me sonrió, le faltaba un diente a su sonrisa, pero ella siempre sonreía así que estaba acostumbrada._

—_No nos alejaremos mucho, Belly—dijo como si nada—. Sólo vamos a ver que hay por allí, ya sabes, mamá nunca me deja ir… Qué porque el bosque es peligroso—bufó—. ¡Patrañas! No me quieren dejar ir porque saben que allí hay mucha diversión._

— _¿Pa-patrañas?—tartamudeé, intentando decirlo—. ¿Qué significa eso?_

—_No lo sé, es sólo que eh escuchado a mi papá decirlo cuando alguien le dice algo absurdo según él. —se encogió de hombros—. Y de todos modos, ¡en serio tenemos que ir! ¡Debe haber algo muy bueno allá!_

— _¿Y cómo sabes que lo que está acá puede ser bueno?—pregunté confundida. Me sonrió._

—_No lo sé, ¡pero vamos a averiguarlo!_

_Iba a contestarle, pero en ese momento un agudo grito lleno de miedo de una mujer inundó mis oídos._

— _¡Anthony!_

_Miré a Alice asustado._

— _¡Seguro ya nos descubrieron!—murmuró mi amiga asustada—. ¡Vamos, Bella! Tenemos que llegar a casa rápido._

_Comenzó a correr hacia la casa y yo la seguí lo más rápido que pude intentándo no caerme. Sin embargo, cuando entramos a la casa no nos resivió la escena que esperábamos._

_Esme estaba con Anthony en sus brazos, este parecía dormido en ellos, ella sollozaba y sollozaba y no se calmaba._

—_Mami—preguntó Alice confundida y apunto de llorar—, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Tony?_

—_Está muerto—sollozaba, sin prestarnos la mayor atención—. Muerto._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Desde ese momento Alice no volvió a ser la misma, casi nunca me hablaba, sólo asentía cuando la saludaba, y dos años después descubrí que la familia Cullen se había marchado de Forks sin siquiera avisarme.

No volví a contactárme con ellos hasta que, después de nuestra boda, Carlisle me había llamado, tomándome por sorpresa a mí y a todo el mundo.

—_Isabella—había dicho—, no sabes el gusto que me ah dado oírte—su cansada voz se escuchaba mal—. Eh llamado para decirte que…—paró, su voz rápidamente debilitándose a causa de la tos—. Lamentamos no habernos despedido de ti hace años… Mi hermosa Esme se ah ido de este mundo hace unos meses y yo… Estoy muriendo, no sabemos nada de Alice desde que se casó hace tres años. Tienes que escuchar algo, Isabella, ya descubrimos por qué… No intentes regresar…_

—_Car-Carlisle—había tartamudeado yo—. Tantos años sin…_

_No escuché más, la línea se cortó._

Ese había sido mi pequeño contacto con Carlisle Cullen, y el último. Nunca más me volvió a llamar, no quisé ondear el por qué.

— ¡Bella!—escuché el grito de Edward desde donde estaba. Rápidamente me despejé de mis pensamientos y corrí hacia la casa. Edward traía en sus manos unas bolsas de plástico—. Amor—sonrió—, ya traje la cerradura nueva, ya sabes que la otra estaba demasiado oxidada.

Le asentí mientras caminaba hacia él y le daba un beso corto en los labios.

—Estaba limpiando las habitaciones, sólo me faltaron dos de invitados y… la última del pasillo, pero esa no la limpiaremos, es demasiado pequeña.

Edward me miró extrañado, ya que él de todas las personas sabía mi odio hacia los lugares sucios. Desde que era pequeña tenía una insana necesidad de mantener limpio todo, pero ahora definitivamente no quería entrar a _esa _habitación.

— Okay—asintió, confundido—, podemos tomar esa habitación para poner ahí las cosas que no sir…

—No—lo interrumpí—, no quiero amontonar cosas en la casa—expliqué rápidamente al ver que me quería preguntar por qué.

—Entonces, nada de amontonamientos—farfulló de nuevo—. Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si pongo la chapa de la nueva cocina y luego nos sentamos a tomarnos un delicioso café?

—Te acompaño y mientras colocas la cerradura hago el café. —Le sonreí.

—De acuerdo, pero entremos ya que me estoy muriendo de frío, deberas que por aquí no es bueno salir en las noches, capaz y a uno le da hipotermia o algo así. —rió mientras entrábamos a la casa. Caminé hacia las ventanas y cerré las cortinas mientras prendía las luces y Edward la chimenea, definitivamente este lugar era de lo más hogareño cuando queríamos darle ese toque especial.

Mientras yo preparaba el café Edward muy entusiasmado empezó a poner la cerradura nueva, la verdad es que habíamos tenido unos problemas con esa puerta ya que se había estado abriendo por las noches y no era grato que una se asustara porque la puerta estaba abierta. Ayer había bajado y había pegado un grito del susto por eso, así que Edward no decidió esperar más ya que "el deber de él era cuidar de mí."

La alacena estaba llena ya que había acomodado todas las cosas de la cocina desde la mañana. Puse a calentar el agua en la estufa, saqué el café molido de su envase y la azúcar y me apuré a hacerlo, debo decir que me quedó perfecto. También tomé los panes de la mesa y fui a acomodarlos en la sala, donde Edward se me unió rápidamente, tenía las mangas de su camisa dobladas y sus manos limpias. Pronto empezamos a beber en un cómodo silencio.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—cuestionó después de un rato—. No estuviste haciendo todo el trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Para nada—dije simplemente—, aún me faltaron dos habitaciones.

Suspiró.

—Te dije que no quería que hicieras todo el trabajo.

—En realidad—rebatí—, no lo hice todo. Y además, mañana tú harás el desayuno. —Sonrió y rodó los ojos cuando dije eso, pero por su bien no habló.

Una vez que cayó la noche, Edward y yo nos fuimos a acostar. Mi sueño fue tranquilo hasta que escuché venir un extraño ruido desde la planta baja, no quise hacerle caso en un principio, pero después de un rato esos extraños maullidos continuaron sonando y la verdad yo estaba super asustada, mientras que mi esposo dormía tranquilamente y con una cara angelical a mi lado. _Son sólo imaginaciones tuyas, Isabella, _me reprendí, _sólo imaginaciones. _

Sin embargo, cuando un grito se escuchó tan alto como para despertar a Edward supe que no eran sólo imaginaciones. Jadeó y me miró asustado.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Bells? ¿Por qué gritas?—me preguntó, mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos. Le miré, confundida.

—Yo no grit-e…—tartamudeé—. Se escuchó allá abajo.

— ¿Qué?—frunció el ceño mientras se paraba de la cama y se ponía sus zapatos—. Voy a ver que pasa allí… —murmuró.

—No—lo detuve—. Debió haber sido algún animal, tal vez un gato…

— ¿Un gato?—rió divertido—. Bells, por si no lo has notado, vivimos en medio del bosque, dudo mucho que un gato se haya metido a la casa… —indicó. Lo miré mal y le hice unas señas de que se sentara, sin embargo caminó hacia la puerta y la trancó con seguro—. Tan sólo por si el gato se vuelve inteligente. —explicó al ver mi mirada. Asentí y de nuevo se acomodó en la cama conmigo en sus brazos—. Te quiero. Ahora duerme, Bells, yo cuidaré tus sueños. — Fue lo último que escuché, antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño con una sonrisa en la cara.

…_**..**_

_**GNMM**_

…_**..**_

_Las marcas de las manos frías, esqueleticas, se escurrían por mis brazos y yo no las podía detener, me estaba ahogando, Dios, ayúdame. El asco emanaba de mí y las voz malditamente infantil de mi cabeza seguía susurrando: Buenas noches, Sra. Masen…_

Desperté de ese sueño con un grito calándome los oídos, tarde me di cuenta que el grito era mío. Edward se levantó bruscamente y me abrazó al ver que estaba gimoteando terriblemente.

—Shss. —me decía, intentando calmarme—. Estás aquí, Bella, sólo fue una pesadilla, yo te cuido… Shss…

Después de un rato de sollozar en su pecho, finalmente me calmé.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—me preguntó, asentí, todavía con los restos de lágrimas en los ojos que Edward limpió amorosamente—. ¿Quieres contármelo?—negué con la cabeza y él asintió—. De acuerdo, ¿por qué no te das un baño para relajarte mientras yo hago el desayuno?—me propuso con una sonrisa. Se la devolví.

Unos segundos después se levantó de la cama y le vi cruzar la puerta. En ese momento fue cuando me estremecí. El sueño que había tenido se había sentido tan real… Sin embargo, me levanté y fui a bañarme. Después de un rato bajé a la cocina, la cual estaba impregnada con el delicioso olor de huevos con tocino.

Miré la mesa, la cual estaba perfectamente, con un zumo de naranja y unos platos sobre ella.

También miré a Edward, el cual estaba muy entretenido mientras colocaba sal a los huevos. Reí, haciendo que respingara sorprendido y me mirara mal desde su lugar.

Después sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal la ducha?—cuestionó como si nada mientras colocaba los huevos y el tocino en un plato. Los puso frente a mí y dijo—: Come.

—Qué exigente. —bromeé, pero al ver su cara seria empecé a comer. Pobre, de seguro ya lo había preocupado demasiado con mis tonterías. Él ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para que yo me agregara a la lista.

—Esta noche llegaré tarde del trabajo, amor—empezó a decir después de un rato de cómodo silencio—. Derek quiere que me quede a adelantar un proyecto, así que tal vez llegué como a las diez.

Asentí.

—No te preocupes—murmuré—. Hoy iré a ver a Charlie, y además terminaré de limpiar la casa. Ya me falta poco.

No volvimos a hablar hasta que se despidió, prometiéndome que llegaría lo más pronto posible.

Un rato después salí de la casa, tenía que ver a Charlie, no lo veía desde hacía unos días y estaba preocupada por él.

—Bells—sonrió al abrirme la puerta, el bastón en su mano lo sostenía, y su cabello cano estaba despeinado, sin embargo, sus ojos chocolates me sonrieron—, no esperaba tu visita.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, papá—reí, entrando—. ¿Tú en realidad creíste que me cambiaría de casa y te dejaría al viento? No bromees, no quiero saber cuánto colesterol has consumido porque si no te mata eso yo lo haría.

Me guiñó un ojo mientras alzaba una mano negando.

—Para nada—rió—. La señora Jones, la viuda de aquí al lado, ah estado viniendo a hacerme comida. Pobre, debe sentirse sola. Yo la verdad no reniego mucho.

Mi padre podía ser un ogro con Edward, pero a mí me trataba como su princesa.

—Uh-uh—silbé riendo—. Ni viejo pierdes tus encantos, papi.

— ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa—sonrió—. Aún así, no te preocupes por mí, Isabella, sabes que tu viejo es de Hierro y ningún arma poderosa logrará matarlo.

—Un arma poderosa no, pero una enfermedad del corazón sí—dije, poniéndome seria—. Prométeme que te cuidarás, papá, sabes que te quiero. Además, todavía estás muy joven.

Bueno, eso era casi verdad. Para ser un hombre de cincuenta años, Charles Swan estaba muy bien conservado. Suerte, señoras.

—Bah—negó—. Debes dejar de preocuparte, Bells, cuando tengas mi edad tendrás más arrugas que una pasa.

Siempre tan jovial.

—Okay—reí asintiendo. Miré el reloj sobre la puerta y suspiré; eran las dos y media, hora de irme—. Bueno, papi, tengo que irme, vengo el sábado o el domingo. —le sonreí.

—Ya, Bells, ve en paz.

Negué con la cabeza y salí de la casa.

Cuando llegué, gemí, hojas habían caído de los árboles y se veían mal. Pero entré en la casa, dejé mis cosas y me dirigí a por la escoba. Hoy iba a limpiar el sótano.

La verdad es que no quería hacerlo, pero tenía qué, porque no quería estar encimando las cosas en las habitaciones. En fin.

Cuando empecé a bajar los escalones y abrí la puerta, lo recordé.

**Flashback~**

— _¿Qué habrá allá adentro que mamá no nos deja jugar allí?—Tony preguntó como si nada un día. Estábamos jugando con su pelota en el pasillo, pero él no paraba de mirar hacia las escaleras, casi no nos prestaba atención._

— _Por algo debe ser, ¿no? Seguro que hay telerañas y esos bichos aquerosos… Iugh—decía Alice mientras arrugaba la nariz—. ¡Mejor vamos a jugar con mis muñecas! ¡Vamos Bella!_

_Me tomó de la mano y corrimos hacia su cuarto._

**Fin del FlashBakc~**

La curiosidad había hecho que Anthony hubiese entrado allí. Y había muerto allí, porque un anaquel lleno le había caído encima. La curiosidad mató al gato, literalmente.

Sin embargo, de todos modos, entré. Prendí la luz y miré alrededor, nada raro, nada se movía, había muchas telarañas, pero nada que no se pudiese arreglar sacudiendo, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado.

Dejé de pensar en muertos, y comencé a limpiar, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Estaba limpiando los anaqueles cuando _esa _voz se escuchó.

_Te lo advertí, Isabella, ¿lo recuerdas? Te dije que te alejaras de mi casa_…

Después ya no vi nada.

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

_Nota de autora: Bueno, antes que nada muchas gracias por leer. Segundo, aclaro que esto no es horror, me encanta leer horror, pero plasmarlo es una cosa completamente diferente. Esto es algo más de misterio y suspenso. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Ah, por cierto, este OS está dedicado al grupo Recomendaciones: N&C: Metáforas para la Fantasía, y a mis locas pervertidas de T.E.F (Versión WhatsApp)._

_Naklie_


End file.
